Just Get A Room Already
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: Oneshot: Morgan's done with them


**Erin:** I cannot believe what a roll I am on! I have been posting fanfics left and right! Julian X Marti are like fanfiction crack! They are the best muses EVER!

Disclaimer – I do not own Hellcats. Too bad.

* * *

><p>Just Get A Room Already<p>

*Morgan's POV*

You could practically see the sexual tension coming off them. From day one I could see it seeping from their pours. When Marti was late for class the day we signed up to be considered for the Three Strikes Law case Julian made a comment about her not being dedicated.

"So if you are not serious. Do not bother," his voice rang as he stared obviously at Marti.

Her being who she is took that as a challenge and signed the roster slamming her pen down pushing the clip board back at him crossing her arms. As she stared at him she practically dared him to say something to her. He actually looked impressed by her reaction smiling ever so slightly at her. She in return gave him a look of distain. I knew at that moment that she was going to get on the project even if it killed her.

...

Of course she did get on. Not really a big surprise. What was shocking was somehow she roped me into helping her prove Travis's innocents risking my spot on Julian's team. I actually did get kicked off because of her, but she managed to sweet talk our dear old Professor into working with us. I guess it pays to be a hot blonde cheerleader. Julian thinks no one notices when he stares at her ass. God, he might as well be a horny teenager by the way he acts around her.

...

"Oh, well it pays to have a faculty ID and a honeysuckle southern accent," I almost fell over when I heard those words coming out of Marti's mouth.

I mean really? Here I thought she actually had standard about who she hit on. Apparently her noticeably flirting with her Professor wasn't too low or she was a bigger kiss up than I thought she was. No, as much as I hate to admit it I'm the kiss up not her.

"Honeysuckle?" he sound surprised as he looked at her taken aback.

"What? Has nobody ever told you that before?" she asked with a tone that said it was the most obvious statement she could have spoken.

"That particular complement has been tragically withheld until today." I couldn't believe he was actually blushing at her statement. A cheesy grin plastered on his face. Here I am being the mature one in the room.

"Huh." She nodded acting as if she didn't know how she was affecting him. Actually now that I think about it she probably didn't know. She's a little oblivious to these things.

...

I think she's the only one how could pull half the things she has on him off and gotten away with them. I mean really? The first thing she did was wake him up at one in the morning to get her friends out of jail and he actually did it. Second she turns down a big opportunity to go to Nashville so she could play flag football with her squad. I mean really who does that? She then goes behind his back to prove Travis's innocence and then when he finds out kicking her (and me) off the case she continues to work it anyways. Plus she managed to get Travis to fire him, well not intentionally, but she was the cause. And then she somehow managed to get him to see it her way and we all worked together to free him.

This most recent "theatrical gesture" I mean it took the cake. When she dumped that bag full of the shredded CD out right in front of him, well let's just say I've never seen a look quite like the one before. She then had the galls to tell him "no" when he demanded her password, I can't believe _I_ had the galls to tell him no! I only did it because she shouldn't have to drop out of school due to all this.

"If this scandal blows up you're going to have to drop out right?" Julian asked her.

Marti paused slowly nodding her head. "Pretty sure, yeah."

"For that reason and that reason alone, you have my blessing." Man she really has him wrapped around her pretty little finger. He stood up passing slightly. I think he might have just realized that too.

"I-I don't know what to say to that." She paused staring at him for a moment. "Thank you."

"Well there is actually a second reason. You've been caring around a baggy full of shredded plastic just so you could make a half baked theatrical gesture." Marti smiled softly as she had been found out. A wide smile appeared on Julian's face. "It's the kind of thing I'd do."

She turned away from him to cover up the blush that spread across her whole face. She bit her thumb as she smiled. That one complement lit her up like a Christmas tree. Maybe I was wrong maybe she was the whipped one, doing anything for one of his stupid complements. God I wish he would give me one.

"What?" she questioned as she realized I was staring at her.

"Ugh, get a room," I told her. This was getting old.

...

I had enough. I mean the sexual frustration was suffocating me. As the three of us sat around the table the silence was awkward as the two of them shot longing glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. I guess they finally realized their feelings for each other. About time to but now neither was making a move. Both of them where trying not to jump the other and screw right on the table. The only problem was because they were so focused on each other they were not focused on the Three Strikes Law and we were getting nowhere.

"Enough!" I shouted at them slamming my book on the table for good measure. The both looked at me shocked that I could be so forceful. But really when you're surrounded by sex vibes and you are not getting any, it made your life really difficult. "Just get a room already!" I stood up. "And until you do don't even think about coming back. I mean God even a blind man can see what's going on between you two!"

They just stared at me completely taken off guard. I stormed off. One problem solved, now on to the Three Strikes Law.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> Morgan. I would bet everything that this is what he's thinking. I mean come on! The two of them practically have eye sex every episode! Okay well please review. Let me know what you like, don't like, ect.


End file.
